borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:L3VIATH4N
Hi, welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Weapon nomenclature system page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JoePlay (Talk) 02:28, April 17, 2009 Things I'd like to see: Pages/stubs on each of the additional damage types. We know that Blue = Electrical effect, which is more effective against Orb Shields than the other types, and that Green = Acid effect, which melts the face off of enemies Raiders-of-the-Lost-Ark-style, and it is more effective against enemies without Orb Shields than the other types. Page on the 4th character, Brick. Check out the new PC Gamer article to learn more about him. I don't have it yet, so I can't do this. More to come as I think of them... P.S. - how do you create a page? L3VIATH4N 13:09, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :Hey L3VIATH4N, great to see you here! First, to answer your question, the fastest and easiest way is to use the tool on the main page, which you can get to by clicking the wiki's logo in the upper left or clicking on "Borderlands Wiki" on the navigation sidebar. In the 'Helping out' section, enter the name of the page you want to make into the field, then click 'Create new article'. From there, you can begin editing the new page. :I encourage you to add any information that you notice is missing from the wiki. A few months ago, I researched the game and added all the info I could find at the time, but haven't paid much attention since then... until now. I'm a Wikia employee on the Gaming Team, so I spend my time on many different wikis helping out users and improving the wikis however I can, as well as reaching out to each game's community of fansites and developers/publishers. I can tell that you are very interested in Borderlands and surely know more details about it than me, so again, feel free to share any and all knowledge you have here. It would be very much appreciated. :If you're new to editing wikis, we have a separate wiki just for that. It's called Wikia Help. If you have any questions about anything, don't hesitate to leave a message on my talk page. Just click the 'talk' link in my signature. JoePlay (talk) 18:28, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Sept.15~ Goals - Skills I'm setting up as many pages on skills as I can. Working first on getting the skill tree pages up, then I'll go on to skills. check to see existing ones, such as Assassin, Phasewalk, and/or Swift Strike to see the template I'm thinking of. Feel free to let me know if you think you have an improvement over my system. Is it too early for pages on builds? It's probably too early to check to see if they fit the Gold Standard, but the page iteself may be applicable. It'll probably be made anyway; might as well get a stub ready for it. L3VIATH4N 17:29, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Remember me?MACCY MAN 22:50, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Wiki Overhaul If you've looked at the Hellfire page recently, you'll see a great many changes to the structure of it. That page is the first cahnge of many planned to come to the wiki. I'll just copy my post from the talk page there to save time. " The Wikia is in a sorry state. I know a lot of you have been trying your hardest, but, unfortunately, there is just too much incorrect information here. No pages accurately reflect how the game works. We, at the official Gearbox Forums, are going to be changing that. I am starting with the Hellfire page. First change: the cookie-cutter box on the right. The Hellfire is created by the addition of the acc5_Maliwan_Hellfire accoessory to the weapon. Its only modifications are +14(Pre-add) Tech Level, a +1.8 Cost Multiplier, and +3 Rarity. The accessory also requires the title "Hellfire", which has a priority of +5, a +1.0 Cost Multiplier, and a rarity modifier of +50. There aren't any other changes made by the accessory. The listing of "accuracy" on the box is irrelevant to the weapon, because that is determined by the other parts (e.g., body, barrel, material). Damage is worthless, because damage is scaled by level, in addition to modifiers from weapon parts. Fire rate, too, is modified by weapon parts. So on and so forth. The weapon displayed on the page will be the ideal (maxed) mag5, barrel5, sight5 version ("all5") version. Those stats (including some hidden ones) will be listed in the article, as well as the stats for the level 48 version, so that players without Knoxx can compare their weapons to the all5 version. In addition, we will be overhauling the "Special Weapon effects" section, listing modifications with data straight from the game's files. No speculation. There will also be a subsection listing restrictions. For example, Hellfires must be Maliwans, must have maliwan materials, and must have the TitleM_Maliwan1_Hellfire title. This page is going to be serving as a template for other Legendary and Unique weapons, so it'd be much appreciated if contributors didn't revert it back to an older format, because reverting to saves with incorrect/misleading info is such a way would be considered vandalism. If you want to help with the wikia overhaul, head over the the Gearbox Forums and spend some time learning how Gearbuilder assembles weapons. In addition, play around with the community developed GearCalc tool, which should be incredibly useful in learning how weapon parts affect one another. Best of luck to us all, L3VIATH4N 03:52, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Leviathan " My my my, what a disgusting display of arrogance. I'm going to make some time to set you straight here. First of all, unless you are an actual Gearbox employee, which I highly doubt, then "we at the official Gearbox forums" does not mean a thing. While there may be a more accurate understanding between the users of how parts and materials affect weapon qualities, the users on those forums are not privvy to any better information than the ones here. The Gearbox employees do not answer anything technical about the game, even their resident site manager Ennui is absent in 9 out of 10 discussions concerning any technical aspects of the game. So there is no need to play up the "official" angle, as it makes no difference whatsoever. Onto the item box on the Hellfire page. Most of the image entries on gun articles display the range of damage, accuracy, and rof of the exemplified weapons that have been found in-game by the users. Some are older edits that have not been altered to reflect a range of any sort, and only have the stats in the example pictures listed. This is not "bad information" as you claim, but rather an unfinished article. The stats are listed in the item box in order to give people a sense of what a given gun's, damage, accuarcy, and rate of fire can be at minimum and maximum. Most of the regulars here understand very well that these are affected by level and quality of parts. You will not be telling the posters of this wiki that reverting your changes is going to be considered vandalism. If the information is accurate and supported, it will stay, and be replaced by others if reverted. If not, then it will be eliminated. As I've said, unless you are a Gearbox employee, you have no better purview than the regular contributors here. The moderators will decide what is vandalism and what is not when it's reported. You are not the arbiter of this. To claim that this Wiki is "in a sorry state" and that "no pages accurately reflect how the game works" is a ridiculous overstaement, and obscenely incorrect. Apparently, you have only found your way to make 90 or so edits, which seems low for the site to contain no accurate information. Many people here work hard to verify the info that comes in. And much of it is very helpful. Trivia references are a matter of interpretation and do not require vetting to remain on the page. That is up to the community to decide, not for you alone. Here is my suggestion to you. Be polite, tone down the false superiority bullshit, stop acting like you're going to be the savior of this wiki when it's basically in fine shape and make your edits. If they are accurate and helpful, they will stay, but you are not going to be well recieved by anyone with your terrible attitude. Please show some humility and make changes as necessary, but not over and above that. Thank you in advance, [[User:ConceitedJarrad|GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:06, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ]] I'll try to tackle this in order. Makes it easier on me. I apologize for the scrolling you may have to do to keep up with where I'm referring to. "Unless... does not mean a thing". It's an identifier. There are many Borderlands forums. It was not meant to be used as a symbol of purported status. "Onto the... quality of parts." That information is, while not technecally inaccurate, is quitemisleading. Know this or not, I'm going to explain it so that you can see what I see. The weapon classes each have a base set of stats, which are modified by the parts, for the most part, multiplicatively. Barrel 5 for SMGs is a x1.20 damage multiplier, for example. While we're on damage, that is then translated up or down based on the level. Other stats are the same regardless of level. Saying the Rate of Fire for a Hellfire is 2.5 (body4+thumper mag) to 12.5 (body5) is misleading for two reasons. One, that's the SMG, not the Hellfire. The fact that it's a Hellfire doesn't play into that at all. I can see why you'd argue against removing that information. That's fine. Two, it's not a continuous range, but a set of 10 distinct numbers based on the body and whether or not the magazine is a thumper mag or not. You'll never see a Hellfire with a 12.2 RoF. Damage is worse, as it's a much larger set per level, and there are 50/63 weapon levels. I don't see the merit in saying that a Hellfire's damage could be anywhere between 7 and 335, as it's much more likely it'd be listed as a range, not the set of possible values/formula. The options don't have to be exclusive of one another. I, too, wanted a way to allow users to see how the version of the weapon they find compares to better ones. I'm looking for a way to include this information, yet present it in a way that doesn't misrepresent the game. If you have ideas that are improvements over the one currently in use, or any that I - or others - have suggested, please, speak up. My suggestion (as it is now), just in case you or other readers aren't aware, is to add a subpage to each article for examples. This would be split, ideally, into a minimum of three parts. One would be the examples currently found on the talk pages for these weapons. Even without any other changes, I like this idea, as it'd remove some clutter and free up the talk pages for just that, talking about the subject material, namely, the weapon in question. Another would be constructs of the best possible weapons at weapon requirement level 61 and 48. Obviously, this is impossible, as "best" is subjective and dependent on the user. Even if one version may be statistically superior to another, that other version may be preferred by some users. For example, I prefer mag3 to mag5 on my SMGs, although I'm pretty sure that mag5 fires more lead over time. That's because I often reload mid-fight with partially full magazines. But I digress. I suggest constructing all5 versions of the weapons at those levels. Basically, all the parts art part5. Body5, barrel5, mag5. So on and so forth. I think it'd work best with no accessories on the weapon (unless the legendary part is the acc) and a few exceptions, such as body3 over body4 for the repeaters (perceived communal preference), and parts with less than five variations. Gah, figures that I'd write all this about all5s out, then scroll up to see I've already written that. Meh. "You will... vandalism." I guess it's my fault for not making my intent clear. I was warning against reverts because there were unwanted changes, not because the changes didn't have merit. Changing it back just because this hypothetical user didn't like outsiders coming here and changing that with which he was comfortable and familiar is what I warned against, not changing because changes should be made. "To claim... ridiculous overstatement." Yes. The damage is mostly localized to the weapons pages. And, as we've both noted, these mistakes are speculation based on observation. People see guncards that say their Unforgiven revolver has a +200% Critical Hit bonus, and think that the Unforgiven has a +200% CHB, when it's only +100% on top of the revolver weapon type's hidden +100% bonus. Or, as you said, people see Hellfire's with 93.5 Accuracy, and they think (rightly so, too) that Hellfire can have 93.5 accuracy. However, as I've said before, I don't see the current weapon templates as accurate, and they're on nearly every weapon page. Unless you're saying that a page is accurate while it contains inaccurate information, I think that my statement was correct. "Apparently,... information." That's an unfair bias. For one, as I tried to make clear, I want to get one page right and let that serve as a template before this spreads to whereever it is necessary. If a mistake, or other change, is necessary, it'd be much harder to clean up the hundred or so pages at once than it would be to take our time on the one page than spread. "Trivia references... on the page." Did I discuss this, or is this just an example you're bringing up to defend your point? I don't think that, unless there's blatantly wrong information, there's need to revamp Trivia sections. Also, looking at the formatting, I'm predicting it'll get hard to tell who's talking to who soon. I noticed other pages have indentations for replies. If I don't figure it out by the time anybody responds, just tell me how and I'll try to get it in. If I can walk away from EVE long enough, L3VIATH4N 04:26, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :indent is : (visible only in source). i cannot agree more with the use of subpages for overhaul. and i thank you for pointing out that the range of damage/accuracy is not continuous. barrel_4 will have its range and will not necessarily meet up with barrel_3 and barrel_5 on any given level. i grant you that some stats are misleading and useless and may as well be put aside. mechanics pages looks like the best place to explore this and other wiki deficiencies. i also like the idea of moving the weapon tables to their respective mechanics pages. folks may cry but their weapons will still be up for all to see (somewhere). enjoy your EVEning (im afraid to try that game, id be lost, again) 04:51, June 29, 2010 (UTC) re:overhaul i can see where youre going with this and i see the value in your content. i have thought of including technical details myself. im glad someone else decided to do it. try to link as much as you can to existing pages. i will have to insist however, that images, galleries and item cards be limited to talk pages. _especially_ constructs. 05:43, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ps - you can expect a _lot_ of flak from this effort. Aye, I've made a few attempts in the past, and they were all reverted. Hopefully we can get a change to stick and get the wikia community to embrace it. Right now we're just focusing on fixing up the Hellfire page. Then, once we feel like we have a good template for legendary weapons, we'll be spreading on to the other weapons. To those of you who would be resistant to thise change (e.g., who is this newcomer trying to get us to change our ways), fear not. We respect the work you've done, but we want the wiki to reflect how the game actually works. A lot of the information is observation-based, and we just want to solidify your efforts into something that's a reliable resource based on actual mechanics, not guesswork from observation. If you have any suggetions (that aren't of the "give up" or "leave us alone" types), information, or anything else to add, please be vocal about it. Tell us. L3VIATH4N 15:59, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :i am afraid that i must insist that you discontinue referring to yourself and/or your editing in the third person. your account here as well as your account at GBX was created by an individual who is accountable for edits and statements made. if you are sharing this account with others for the purpose of a group effort you are in violation of the terms of service. please play well with others. 20:46, June 20, 2010 (UTC) : :At the risk of being considered a smart-ass, "we" is a first-person pronoun. However, I understand your intent. You want my comments to not reflect that this is a group effort, or that I am speaking on behalf of a group that is not able to speak, or that I am implying that I am in the same group as you or any other user in the community - an attempt at a plain folks appeal. You want to distance yourself from the changes I, we, whomever, are making. They're being made. That's fine. I'd be resilient if Kyrgyzstan or Latvia barged in here and told me that I had to do two sets of ten jumping jacks before walking through a door way on pain of death. Sure, it's good for you, but it's a change I am not open to, especially because it would be being forced upon me. Human nature. Anyway, I assure you that this account is - to the best of my knowledge - accessed and used only by myself. L3VIATH4N 04:17, June 21, 2010 (UTC) templates http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showpost.php?p=1984763&postcount=63 There is already a system which includes uniques and pearlescents for manufacturers. I think we would appreciate if you guys check if we had existing structure in place that can be modified, instead of creating new and similar ones. (hands you a pen) would autograph this for me please? napkin? - The Evil Dr. F